Rhetorical Vengeance
by Ninja-edit
Summary: AU. Balas dendam manis dipersiapkan tim Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura. Desas desus perempuan cantik berambut perak menggema, menarik perhatian seluruh siswa siswi Konoha Gakuen dalam hitungan jam saja. NejiSasu. Non-OC. /Status: On Hold/
1. Act 1: Revenge is on top of everything

**Judul:** Rhetorical Vengeance

**Sub-judul:** Revenge is on top of everything

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Punya orang lain

**Genre:** Drama/General

**Pairing:** NejiSasu (utama) dan beberapa pairing lainnya

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** Balas dendam manis dipersiapkan tim Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura. Desas desus perempuan cantik berambut perak menggema, menarik perhatian seluruh siswa siswi Konoha Gakuen dalam hitungan jam saja.

**Warning:** Shonen-ai, AU, sedikit OOC-ness

**NOTE: **Saya butuh gank anak populer dalam cerita bersetting sekolahan ini, dan setelah menimbang beberapa hal (dan demi kelangsungan cerita) dipilihlah Neji, Gaara dan Temari yang saya anggap patut mendapat posisi sebagai murid paling top di sekolahan.

* * *

-

**Rhetorical Vengeance**

**(Act. 1: Revenge is on top of everything)**

**-**

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? minggat dari sini,"

Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura melirik pada arah suara. "Neji?" seru mereka berbarengan.

"Hey bocah-bocah, tahu ini meja siapa?" suara seorang gadis menyeruak. Kontan Sasuke cs mengalihkan pandangan pada sumber suara. Ternyata pemilik suara lembut namun congkak itu tak lain adalah Temari. "Ini meja kami. Enyah kalian," lanjutnya sinis.

"Aku tidak lihat ada nama kalian tertulis disini," Sakura mendengus.

"Tak perlu begitu siapapun tahu ini meja favorit kami di kantin. Enyah dalam 5 detik atau kalian akan menyesal," Temari meninggikan suaranya.

"Heh kami kan datang duluan dan menempati meja ini duluan, kalian tidak ada hak mengusir kami seenaknya," Naruto melotot.

"Satu,"

"Cari saja meja yang lain, kan masih banyak," protes Naruto.

"Dua,"

"Hey yang benar saja," Sakura meremas rok seragamnya menahan kesal.

"Tiga,"

"Baik kami pergi,"

Dua pasang mata menatap horror pada Sasuke. "Kau bilang apa barusan??" Sakura dan Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

"Aku ingin menikmati makan siang yang tenang, daripada buang-buang waktu bertengkar seperti orang idiot," segera ia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan membawa nampan makan siangnya.

"Eh, Sasuke!" Sakura meraih nampannya dan hendak beranjak "Asal kau tahu ya," sahutnya pada Temari "aku tidak pergi karena takut padamu dan ancaman bodohmu itu, aku hanya menghargai keinginan Sasuke,"

Temari tertawa, "Terserah,"

Sakura mendengus dan segera mengejar Sasuke yang tampak menuju sisi lain kantin besar itu.

"Awas ya kalian," Naruto menggeram kesal, namun diikutinya juga Sakura.

"Kau yang awas, cebol," Temari menyeringai puas penuh kemenangan.

+-+

"Sasuke!" Naruto mengejar dengan nampan ditangannya. "Aku tak percaya kau mengalah pada mereka," gerutunya.

"Aku tidak tertarik terlibat masalah dengan mereka," Sasuke mengangkat bahu.

"Tapi hei lihat mereka jadi besar kepala!" Naruto bersungut-sungut.

"Kau boleh kembali dan menantang mereka dan kehilangan waktu makan siangmu," Sasuke mendelik.

"Cih," Naruto mencibir.

"Kau lihat tadi, si Temari itu berlagak seperti seorang Ratu saja," Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya "Hoek aku mual kalau ingat tampang dia itu,"

"Kurasa cuma Gaara yang cukup bisa diajak bicara," Naruto mendengus.

Sakura melotot kearahnya, "Kau serius Naruto? Aku belum pernah melihatnya membuka mulutnya satu kalipun," sahutnya mendesis.

Naruto mengangkat bahu, "Aku pernah satu-dua kali berpapasan di ruang loker dengannya dan dia menyapaku," ujarnya ringan. Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya tapi tak bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

Tiba-tiba speaker hitam yang tergantung di sudut ruangan kantin itu mengeluarkan bunyi mendenging dan sebuah suara menggema.

'_Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura dari kelas 2E, harap menghadap ruang guru sekarang juga, Kakashi-sensei menunggu kalian di ruangannya. Sekali lagi, Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura dari kelas 2E…..'_

Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura saling berpandangan.

+-+

"Buat rangkuman dari kliping anak keals tiga sekarang. Klipingnya bisa kalian temukan di perpustakaan sekolah." Kakashi menulis sesuatu di atas kertas, "dan ini surat izin untuk mendapatkannya."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, "Apa ini? Tugas mendadak?" tanyanya tampak tak suka.

"Anggap saja sebagai penambah nilai semester ini. Oke?" Kakashi menghela napas.

Sasuke menerima kertas yang diulurkan Kakashi padanya dan mohon diri, diikuti Sakura dan Naruto.

"Ah, satu hal lagi," Kakashi berseru tepat sebelum Sasuke menutup pintu ruangannya "lain kali sebaiknya hindari masalah, oke." dan pintupun ditutup dengan kasar.

+-+

"Aku tak percaya," desis Naruto di luar ruangan. "Bedebah itu mengadu pada sensei! Ya Tuhan," serunya menggeram.

"Yang lebih tak bisa dipercaya, Kakashi-sensei malah menghukum kita!" Sakura menimpali, tak menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

"Kurasa sensei tidak menyalahkan kita, hanya melakukan yang seharusnya dilakukan," Sasuke mengurut punggung lehernya.

" 'Yang seharusnya' katamu?? Aku tak percaya kau berkata begitu," Naruto melotot pada Sasuke.

"Yah, yang seharusnya, tapi bukan yang sepantasnya. Kurasa sensei tak punya pilihan lain," Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya. Naruto mendengus tapi dalam hatinya ia cukup setuju dengan pendapat Sasuke. Yah bagaimanapun sekolah mereka ini memang dikuasai oleh kelompok Neji. Oleh orang tua mereka, lebih tepatnya. Suka maupun tidak. Sakura menghela napas mengikuti mereka dengan langkah gontai. Rencananya menonton drama jam tiga sore berantakan sudah.

+-+

"Berapa kalipun kemari, aku tak suka tempat ini," Naruto bersin untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tangannya sibuk menggapai-gapai rak dihadapannya yang penuh tumpukkan kliping.

"Kurasa aku lebih terkejut mendengar kau 'pernah' ke perpustakaan," Sakura menepuk roknya yang terkena debu.

"Yah, kadang aku menonton anime sampai larut malam, atau main game, dan bangun sedikit terlambat. Dan yah kau tahu, sedikit telat masuk kelas," Naruto cengengesan. Sakura memasang tatapan 'sudah kuduga'.

"Kalau ingin cepat keluar dari tempat ini, selesaikan rangkumannya secepat mungkin," Sasuke berbisik dari meja tempatnya sibuk mencatat essay dengan tumpukan kliping disekitarnya.

"Yaa," Sakura dan Naruto menghela napas.

+-+

"Ugh kalau ingat mukanya itu aku jadi kesal," Naruto membenamkan wajahnya diantara tumpukan kliping dihadapnnya.

"Kecilkan suramu," desis Sakura menempelkan telunjuk di bibirnya.

"Daripada waktumu terbuang sia-sia dengan mengeluh dan menggerutu, lebih baik segera kau selesaikan essay-mu dan kita akan keluar dari tempat ini," Sasuke menimpali dengan nada sinis dalam bisikannya.

"Aku tidak melihat apa manfaat kita membuat rangkuman tentang kliping-kliping ini. Membosankan," Naruto bersungut.

"Paling tidak kau dapat nilai tambahan," sahut Sasuke datar.

Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya, "Oke deh Kapten,"

Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura kembali berkutat dengan tugas essay mereka. Waktu berlalu hingga Sakura membuka suaranya,

"Lihat, mereka muncul," desisnya mencondongkan dagunya ke arah pintu masuk ruang perpustakaan segi empat itu. Kontan Naruto membalikkan badannya dan menatap tajam ke arah kelompok yang baru datang itu. "Coba lihat, siapa sih yang tidak muak sama tingkah mereka?" desisnya.

"Aku sependapat," Sakura memicingkan matanya menatap tajam kelompok tiga orang itu.

"Aku paling sebal sama si Neji," sahut Naruto.

"Aku sama si Temari," Sakura menimpali.

"Kau cuma iri karena dia lebih populer, mungkin?" Naruto menyeringai.

"Diam kau,"

-

Siapapun tahu di sekolah-sekolah selalu saja ada kelompok anak populer yang menguasai sekolah. Rupawan, kaya raya, congkak, itulah gaya mereka. Konoha Gakuen ini juga tak luput dari hal lumrah itu. Temari, Gaara, dan sang ketua gank,

"Neji-san! Neji-san!"

Neji Hyuuga.

"Kyaaa hari inipun anda terlihat begitu tampaaaan," segerombol siswi berkerumun disekeliling Neji.

"Minggir sampah," Temari menerobos kerumunan itu. Seketika belasan pasang tatapan penuh kebencian mengarah padanya—yang tentu saja tak dihiraukannya.

Perhatian Neji teralih pada Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura yang tengah duduk di sudut ruangan dengan tumpukan kliping di atas meja mereka. Dengan seringai di bibirnya, dihampirinya meja kayu hitam panjang itu. Naruto dan Sakura mengumpat dalam hati.

"Sedang menikmati hukuman kalian?" ujarnya dengan senyum puas.

"Pergi kau brengsek," Naruto mengedutkan alis.

"Ini sedikit pelajaran bagi kalian untuk tidak menentang peraturanku lagi," sahut Neji ringan, melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya. Menatap Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke.

"Kakashi-sensei memberi kami tugas ini untuk nilai tambahan akhir semester. Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu," timpal Naruto mendengus.

"Kau percaya itu?" Neji mengangkat alisnya. Naruto menggeram.

"Perpustaakaan adalah tempat untuk membaca, kalau kau datang kemari hanya untuk mengoceh omong kosong, kurasa sebaiknya kau enyah saja. Pintu keluar ada disana," suara tenang namun penuh tekanan menyeruak.

Neji menoleh pada Sasuke, sang pemilik suara, "Oh, kau dan peraturanmu?"

Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"Kau lupa Neji Hyuuga selalu masuk dalam pengecualian dari peraturan manapun di dunia ini," Neji mendongakkan wajahnya, memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan melecehkan.

"Dan kau lupa kau tak pernah masuk hitunganku," balas Sasuke tajam.

Keduanya saling terdiam dan saling menataap tajam satu sama lain.

"Yak, cukup!" tiba-tiba bahu Neji ditepuk oleh sosok tinggi di belakangnya. Neji menoleh dengan geram.

"Neji, ikut aku sekarang," Kakashi tak mengacuhkan tatapan geram Neji dan berbalik menuju pintu keluar. "Ah, Temari dan Gaara juga. Ikut aku," tunjuknya sebelum melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan itu.

Neji kembali menoleh pada Sasuke yang rupanya masih menatap tajam kearahnya. "Ini belum selesai," desisnya sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan Sasuke cs dengan kesal.

"Bu-Buahahaaa! Rasakan!" tawa Naruto menggema. "Kurasa Kakashi-sensei tidak buruk juga," tambahnya mnegembangkan senyum.

"Entahlah, mungkin Kakashi-sensei membantu kita, mungkin juga tidak," Sakura menopang dagu dengan tangan kananya.

"Maksudmu?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Mungkin saja Kepala Sekolah ada keperluan dengan mereka dan meminta Kakashi-sensei untuk mencari mereka. Kau tahu kan, putra-putri donatur sekolah tentu 'istimewa'," Sakura tampak terpaksa mengatakannya.

"Kau perlu belajar lagi tentang optimisme," Naruto mencibir.

"Hei yang pertama kali meragukan Kakashi-sensei kan kamu!" Sakura menepuk meja.

Semua perhatian pengunjung perpustakaan itu beralih pada mereka

"_Ssssssssssssssstttt"_

Sakura mendekap mulutnya. Naruto terkekeh.

"Ada yang lebih penting," Sasuke yang dari tadi tampak tenggelam dalam kliping tebal dihadapannya tiba-tiba membuka suara. Naruto dan Sakura menoleh kearahnya. "Baca," lanjut Sasuke menyodorkan kliping ditangannya pada Naruto dan Sakura.

Sakura membaca judul kliping yang ditulis besar-besar itu perlahan, "Con-artist," ditatapnya Sasuke sambil mengerutkan kening, "Con artist?"

"Pernah dengar yang namanya balas dendam paling manis?" senyum tersungging di sudut bibir Sasuke.

Naruto bergidik, "Kurasa apapun itu, rasanya tidak enak,"

"Aku tidak suka kekerasan," Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya dan menyandarkan badannya di punggung kursi kayunya, "jadi yang akan kulakukan adalah memaafkannya, membawanya ketempat yang sepi, dan menghabisinya disana." lanjutnya sambil menyeringai.

"Kau gila!!" kontan Naruto berteriak.

"_Sssssssssssssssttttttttttttt"_

Naurto mendekap mulutnya.

"Itu cuma perumpamaan, bodoh," Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan sedikit, "Kau pikir untuk apa dari tadi aku membaca kliping konyol yang sekarang sedang kau pegang itu?"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi, tetap tak mengerti. Sakura menelan ludah. "Hei, jangan bilang kau….."

"Tepat," Sasuke menatap Sakura. "dengan teknik penyamaran, akan kubuat mereka terperdaya dan menganggapku orang lain,"

Sakura menatap dengan tegang, "…kurasa kau masih punya sesuatu yang lebih gila?" desisnya bergidik, membayangkan apa yang ada dalam kepala sahabatnya yang sudah dikenalnya dengan baik selama dua tahun ini.

"Kau pikir apa yang akan membuat si Neji itu kehilangan muka? Wanita. Bila gadis yang disukainya ternyata adalah laki-laki, dia akan menangis darah seumur hidupnya," Sasuke menyeringai.

"Hey! Jangan-jangan---" Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

"Benar. Aku akan menjadi con-artist dan menyamar menjadi perempuan. Akan kubuat dia bertekuk lutut dihadapanku," Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya dengan kasar dengan senyum puas di wajahnya.

Naruto kehilangan kata-kata dan menatap Sasuke dengan horror.

Sakura memijit keningnya, "Ini gila," ditatapnya Sasuke sekali lagi, "tapi kalau kau, kurasa akan berhasil." tambahnya.

-

TBC

-

* * *

-

Oke, tahap pertama selesai :)

Ada saran? Kritik? Yang lainnya? Silahkan sampaikan.

Suka? Tidak suka? Saya tunggu pendapat kalian.


	2. Act 2: Silver haired lady will drag you

**Judul:** Rhetorical Vengeance

**Sub-Judul:** Silver Haired Lady Will Drag You to Hell

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi

**Pairing:** Neji/Sasu dan beberapa pairing lainnya

**Dedicated to:** Kalian yang udah menyempatkan diri baca dan kasih feedback buat fic ini chapter lalu. Terutama my lovely daughter, .SasUKE. :)

Saya seneng banget denger pendapat kalian, sebisa mungkin saya balas semua review yang masuk, kecuali anon yang ga ada alamat situs/email yang bisa dihubungi. Thanks a lot! :)

* * *

**-**

**Rhetorical Vengeance**

**(Act 2: Silver Haired Lady Will Drag You to Hell)**

**-**

Naruto menelan ludah, "Ng, Sakura, kau yakin ini tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura mengedip ke arahnya, "Ini akan jadi balas dendam paling hebat," ucapnya penuh percaya diri.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Kurasa bukan itu masalahnya," Naruto merendahkan suaranya, "si Sasuke kan laki-laki!" bisiknya.

Sakura menjentikkan jemarinya, "Justru disitulah letak seninya, Naruto. Nanti saat si Neji brengsek itu tahu bahwa orang yang dia suka itu ternyata laki-laki, dia akan malu seumur hidupnya," mata Sakura berkilat-kilat. "Lagipula ini kan ide Sasuke sendiri, mau kita bicara apapun juga dia tidak akan mengubah pikirannya. Seperti kau tidak tahu dia saja," tambah Sakura.

Naruto mengangkat bahu, "Oke, tapi aku punya firasat buruk. Tapi yah sudahlah, mungkin aku berpikir terlalu banyak,"

Sakura tertawa, "Tenang saja, ini Sasuke lho yang kita bicarakan. Apa sih yang tidak bisa dia lakukan?" Sakura meneyringai. Naruto sekali lagi mengangkat bahu dengan tampang 'terserah'.

Detik berikutnya, tirai merah tua di atas panggung tersingkap sedikit. Perlahan muncul sesosok ramping dan tinggi, gadis berambut perak lurus hampir menyentuh pinggangnya. Kulitnya yang putih dengan betis yang ramping, wajah yang halus dan diberi sedikit sentuhan make-up tipis, membuatnya betul-betul menawan. Tulang pipinya menonjol, bibir tipisnya bersemu kemerahan, bola mata hitamnya berkilau seperti pecahan kaca hitam yang indah.

"Bagaimana?" seru gadis itu dengan suara yang sedikit serak dan bernada tinggi.

Sakura membulatkan mulutnya, takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Beberapa menit lalu seorang pemuda tampan masuk ke balik layar panggung aula dan sekarang seorang gadis cantik keluar dari balik layar yang sama. Dilemparkan pandangannya pada Naruto, dan yang dipandang cuma terbengong-bengong, terpana tanpa suara.

"Sasuke, kau benar-benar…" Sakura kembali menatap gadis berambut perak di hadapannya, "luar biasa,"

Gadis berambut perak yang rupanya adalah Sasuke itu mengibaskan rambutnya sambil berkedip, "Aku cantik, kan?" dan kontan Naruto pingsan. Sakura sibuk membuatnya siuman beberapa saat kemudian.

+-+

Sakura bersungut-sungut, letih menyeret Naruto ke ruang kesehatan dan membaringkannya di sana. Perawat sekolah tampak sedang keluar, sehingga kini hanya ada dia, Naruto yang sedang pingsan, dan Sasuke yang telah menjelma menjadi gadis cantik –yang bahkan ia sendiri mau tak mau mengakui bahwa Sasuke terlihat jauh lebih cantik dari dirinya—

"Melihat reaksi Naruto begitu, apa menurutmu ini pertanda baik?" Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya. Dada yang seharusnya datar itu kini sedikit menggembung dengan busa menyerupai bentuk dada wanita. Seragam wanita berwarna biru tua tampak sangat serasi dengan tubuh tinggi dan rampingnya.

"Kurasa di—"

"Permisi,"

Sakura tersentak mendengar suara seseorang menyeruak ke dalam ruangan dan memotong kalimatnya. Ketika dilihatnya sumber suara itu, seketika dirasakannya bumi berputar terbalik.

NEJI HYUUGA.

"Ini nasib terburukku, melihat kalian dua hari berturut-turut," Neji mendengus. Dihampirinya kotak P3K di atas lemari kaca di samping pintu.

Sakura serasa membatu, bingung harus bertindak apa. Tiba-tiba saja kekhawatirannya terjadi. Neji melirik pada Sasuke di sampingnya dan menatapnya lama. Sakura menelan ludah. Tak pernah disangkanya rencana mereka akan gagal secepat ini, dengan cara yang payah sekali macam ini pula.

"Siapa dia?"

Sakura tersentak, "Eh?"

Neji mencondongkan dagunya ke arah Sasuke. Sakura tersedak.

Sasuke menggenggam tangannya, 'Ini saatnya kupraktekan hasil latihanku semalaman' –pikirnya dalam hati. Dihampirinya Neji, dan dengan senyum manis di wajahnya ia membungkukan badannya sedikti, "Selamat pagi,"

Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya, mengamati Sasuke dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, "Aku tak pernah melihatmu. Murid baru?"

Sasuke menahan tawa, dengan lihai ia kuasai emosinya dan menjawab dengan tenang, "Aku temannya Sakura dari luar kota. Mulai hari ini menginap di rumahnya. Karena bosan di rumah terus, jadi aku ikut Sakura ke sini," tuturnya dengan lembut dan tak lupa senyum manis di bibirnya. Sakura melotot ke arah Sasuke, bagian 'latar belakang' itu sama sekali belum didiskusikan.

Neji mengernyitkan keningnya, menatap gadis berambut perak di hadapannya yang ia rasa tak begitu asing. "Apa aku pernah melihatmu?"

"S-Sungguh? Kau merasa begitu? Hm mungkin kita berjodoh?" Sasuke melebarkan kelopak matanya, pura-pura terkejut.

Neji mendengus, "Jangan ngawur," ujarnya ketus sambil membalikkan badan, siap melangkah keluar ruang kesehatan itu, ketika tiba-tiba saja tangan Sasuke menangkap lengannya. Di sini Sakura menahan napas.

"Ano… Keberadaanku di sini bisa merepotkan Sakura.. Kalau tidak keberatan, tolong jangan beritahu siapapun ya," Sasuke memelas dengan lembut.

Neji tampak berpikir, sekali lagi dipandangnya Sasuke, kali ini lebih dalam. Sasuke sedikit merasa tidak nyaman, segera melepaskan cekalan pada lengan Neji.

"Boleh saja. Tapi tidak gratis," Neji menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit.

"Eh?" Sasuke mulai merasa sedikit panik. Sungguh ia sama sekali belum siap dengan apapun yang sekiranya akan dilontarkan dari mulut Neji detik berikutnya.

"Aku belum ada ide," Neji berujar, "lain kali kalau sudah ada ide akan kuberitahu."

Sasuke menelan ludah. Entah ini pertanda baik atau buruk, tapi sekilas bisa ditangkapnya seringai di wajah Neji walau hanya sekejap saja.

Dalam sekejap Neji sudah meninggalkan ruang kesehatan itu. Sasuke melempar dirinya ke atas kursi di samping ranjang tempat Naruto terbaring. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, "Ya Tuhan, aku tak bisa bernapas sejak dia muncul tiba-tiba tadi!" jeritnya setengah berbisik. Khawatir Neji masih ada di sektiar situ. Napasnya sedikit terengah, tampaknya ia memang menahan napas sedari tadi.

Sasuke menatap Sakura, "Katakan padaku, menurutmu, barusan itu ketahuan atau tidak?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu, "En-Entahlah. Semuanya terjadi begitu… begitu cepat," ujarnya masih dengan gelisah.

"Sekarang pertanyaannya, apa kita akan maju atau mundur. Bagaimana sebaiknya?" Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan duduk bertumpang kaki. Menatap Sakura dengan serius dan tajam.

Sakura menelan ludah, "Oh tidak. Kumohon jangan beri aku beban itu. Aku tidak memutuskan, tidak akan memutuskan. Kau yang tentukan, aku ikut saja,"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, "Aku perlu pendapat orang ketiga," ujarnya sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Ada apa ini? Sejak kapan Sasuke Uchiha yang kukenal meminta pendapat orang lain? Kau selalu membuat keputusan sendiri, melakukan apapun semaumu. Bahkan bisa dibilang selama ini aku dan Naruto yang merupakan kawan karibmu sekalipun, hanya mengikuti maunya kau saja. Ada apa ini?" Sakura berujar dengan sedikit berang. Tangannya terayun menunjukkan rasa jengkelnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia tersentak, ditatapnya Sasuke dengan seringai lebar, "Aha, apa kau takut? Takut pada si Neji itu?"

Sasuke melompat dari kursinya, "Sembarangan!" dikibaskannya rambut perak dibahunya, "Biar kuperlihatkan padamu, yang akan tertawa pada akhirnya adalah aku. Kita terus maju," ujarnya mantap.

Sakura mengembangkan senyum lebar, "Oke, tentu. Tentu saja" ujarnya dengan penuh arti. Sasuke sedikit bergidik, tapi tak diindahkannya hal itu.

+-+

Naruto terbangun dari pingsannya dan Sakura segera menceritakan kejadian penting yang telah dilewatkannya.

"Mustahil!" untuk yang kesekian kalinya Naruto terpekik.

"Ada untungnya kau pingsan. Bisa kubayangkan tindakan bodohmu kalau kau siuman pada saat itu, bisa-bisa semua rencana kita —yang bahkan belum sempat terlaksanakan— terbongkar sudah," Sakura menarik napas. Naruto merengut.

"Kau yakin ini akan baik-baik saja?" Naruto menatap Sasuke yang kini tengah memilin rambutnya.

"Apa sekarang kau mulai meragukan kemampuanku, Naruto?" Sasuke menjawab dengan sengit.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Bukan, bukan masalah kemampuanmu. Tapi, kau tahu, pamanku bilang sebaiknya kita jangan pernah bermain-main dengan perasaan, bisa runyam nantinya,"

"Oh pamanmu yang siang malam dikejar Kakashi-sensei itu?" Sasuke tersenyum dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"Jangan bicara buruk tentang paman Iruka!" Naruto meninggikan suaranya, "Lagipula pamanku itu normal, tahu. Kakashi-sensei yang homoseksual!" tambahnya menggerutu.

"Oh, kurasa dia itu biseksual. Kakashi-sensei, maksudku," Sakura menimpali.

Naruto mengerling ke arahnya, "Aku tak peduli dengan dia," ujarnya mendengus.

"Yah, apapun kecemasanmu, sebaiknya kau lupakan saja, Naruto. Sebut satu saja kegagalan yang pernah kulakukan. Tidak ada, kan?" Sasuke menyeringai puas. Seketika air mukanya berubah, "Oh, Jangan katakan kau cemas aku tiba-tiba berubah jadi homoseksual dan suka pada si Neji itu?"

Naruto menelan ludah.

"Naruto?" Sakura menatap tajam pada Naruto yang bungkam.

"Demi Tuhan Naruto, apa kau pikir –betul-betul berpikir—, aku bakalan suka pada si keparat itu??" Sasuke meninggikan suaranya.

Sakura mengurut keningnya, "Naruto, apa otakmu tidak waras?"

Naruto menghela napas panjang, "Oke, oke, maapkan aku. Aku hanya sedikit kacau dengan cokelat dan karangan bunga setiap hari di depan apartemenku –dari Kakashi-sensei untuk paman Iruka—. Maksudku, coba kau pikir, berapa banyak orang di dunia ini yang melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa wali kelasnya setiap hari merayu pamanmu?" Naruto membela diri, suaranya melengking menahan emosi.

Sakura menepuk pundaknya, "Baiklah, cukup. Kau sedikit tertekan. Tapi kuharap, kau bisa sedikit lebih percaya pada Sasuke, oke? Kali ini saja," Sakura berusaha bertutur selembut mungkin. Naruto mendengus, tapi dianggukannya juga kepalanya.

"Pokonya, Sasuke. Jangan menangis meraung-raung padaku kalau nanti kau jadi suka sama si Neji itu," Naruto menyeringai.

"Tidak akan, bodoh," Sasuke mendecak.

+-+

Sesuai rencana mendadak yang dipersiapkan di ruang kesehatan, kini Sasuke berjalan menyusuri lorong kelas Konoha Gakuen. Seketika pandangan semua orang tertuju padanya. Sosoknya yang ramping, gerakannya yang gemulai, wajahnya yang jelita, dan raut wajahnya yang lembut membuat semua laki-laki di sepanjang lorong itu terkesiap dan terpesona. Para wanitanya membelalakkan mata, penasaran dengan gadis berambut perak panjang itu. Sebelum seorangpun menyapanya, gadis itu menghilang di belokan dan secepat kilat berlari ke taman belakang sekolah, dimana Sakura dan Naruto tengah menunggunya dengan seragam aslinya.

"Aku melihatmu dari jendela kecil itu," Naruto menyeringai, "Kau tampak menikmati peranmu, ha?"

Sasuke tak mengindahkannya. Segera dipakainya seragam laki-laki miliknya dan kembali ke lorong yang dilaluinya tadi, kali ini bersama Sakura dan Naruto. Di sana orang-orang tengah berkasak-kusuk tentang sosok gadis cantik berambut perak, semua orang tampak penasaran dan terpesona dengan kejelitaan sang gadis misterius. Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto diam-diam menyeringai puas.

+-+

"Kau lihat itu? Wajah mereka tadi?" Naruto tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Kecilkan suaramu, bodoh. Kita bisa kedengaran," Sakura mendengus.

Suasana kantin ramai seperti biasa, jam makan siang adalah waktu yang sangat dinanti-nantikan oleh seluruh penghuni Konoha Gakuen. Tapi tentu saja hal itu tidak menjamin tidak ada siapapun yang memperhatikan mereka diam-diam.

"Kau terlalu paranoid," Naruto mencibir. Naruto tetaplah seorang Naruto yang tak tahu situasi—pikir Sakura sedikit jengkel.

"Berikutnya yang harus kita lakukan adalah membuat si Neji itu terpikat dengan gadis ini," Sasuke berujar dengan suara rendah, sedikit membungkukkan badannya ke depan.

"Kau bicara seolah 'gadis itu' orang lain saja," Naruto nyengir lebar, yang lalu menerima tatapan tajam dari Sakura yang menginjak kakinya tanpa ampun di bawah meja. Naruto meringis.

"Masalahnya," Sasuke mulai lagi, "bagaimana kita buat peluang supaya gadis ini bertemu dengan target,"

Sakura menopang dagunya, raut mukanya berubah serius dan dahinya mengerut. "Hmm,"

"Mudah saja, bilang saja kau suka padanya sejak lama dan selalu memperhatikannya diam-diam selama ini, terus ajak dia kencan," seru Naruto riang dan ringan.

Sasuke mengernyitkan kening, matanya berkilat dan bibirnya mendecak, menggeram menahan emosi, "Kumohon sedikit saja kau bersikap serius, ini bukan main-main! Aku? Bilang suka sama si brengsek itu? Tidak akan!"

"Ini kan bohongan, sandiwara, jangan terlalu menganggapnya serius! Kau sebagai _con-artist_ harus menghayati peranmu dong, masa pilih-pilih??" Naruto bersungut.

Sasuke menatapnya tajam, ingin dibalasnya kata-kata seenaknya Naruto itu, tapi ia sendiri merasa omongan itu ada benarnya. "Ceritakan idemu," sahutnya pada akhirnya, walau dengan berat hati.

Naruto nyengir lebar, dicondongkannya tubuhnya ke depan dan memasang ekspresi serius di wajahnya, "Jadi… Nanti kita akan buat Sakura mendatangi Neji dan memintanya datang ke taman belakang sekolah –atau kemanapun, lah— dan di sana sudah menunggu 'si gadis perak' kita," ujarnya memberi kesan semangat pada setiap kata yang dilontarkannya.

" 'Gadis perak', aku kurang senang dengan sebutan itu," Sasuke sedikit mual.

Naruto senyum-senyum saja mendengar protes Sasuke itu tanpa rasa bersalah. Bahkan boleh dikatakan, Naruto kini menikmati tontonan yang ada dalam kepalanya –yang tak ada yang bisa menebak—.

Berikutnya mereka terus terlibat dalam diskusi tentang ini dan itu. Tak terasa lonceng tanda selesainya waktu makan siang berdering memenuhi setiap penjuru ruang kantin itu. Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto beranjak bersiap meninggalkan meja mereka ketika tiba-tiba muncul orang yang paling mereka tak harapkan muncul.

"Tidak bersama gadis itu hari ini?" Sosok tinggi dengan tubuh yang tegap itu menghalangi langkah Sakura. Sakura melotot ke arah Neji, sosok tinggi itu.

"Oh, sejak kapan trio populer ini ada urusan denganku?" Sakura mendelik, menatap Neji dan dua orang di belakangnya.

Neji menarik napas, memberikan penekanan pada kata-katanya, "Aku tidak mengulangi kata-kataku. Jawab," serunya dengan anda perintah.

Sakura mundur selangkah, rasa tak senang diperlakukan seperti itu jelas terpancar di wajahnya. Naruto segera bertindak, mencekal lengan Neji, "Jangan main-main dengan kami. Kami tidak pernah macam-macam denganmu," ujarnya ketus.

"Aku ingin bertemu gadis berambut perak yang kemarin itu. Bawa dia sore ini sepulang sekolah ke atap gedung sekolah," Neji berkata dengan congkak. Perintah. Jelas sekali itu bukan suatu permintaan atau usulan, jelas perintah. Neji Hyuuga tidak pernah meminta, dia memerintah. Dan mendapati semua perintahnya terlaksana.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, sementara Naruto mengeraskan cekalan pada lengan Neji yang kini melotot ke arahnya. Sakura hendak membuka suara ketika sebuah suara tenang namun penuh ketegasan menyeruak,

"Baik, pukul empat sore ini, atap gedung timur," Sasuke, pemilik suara itu, menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit.

Neji menatap Sasuke, ada sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan pada seringainya barusan—pikir Neji. Namun dikibaskannya tangannya dari cekalan Naruto, menyebabkan Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh berdebum ke lantai dengan suara cukup keras.

"Oke, empat tiga puluh. Ada yang harus kulakukan sebelumnya," Neji menatap tajam pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Oh, beigtu caramu memperlakukan wanita? Membuatnya menunggu?" ujarnya dengan nada menyindir.

Alis Neji berkedut, terdiam sejenak kemudian ia berkata, "Pukul empat, kalau begitu,"

Sasuke menyeringai puas. Neji menatapnya tajam, dan berbalik bersiap melangkah pergi setelah memberi isyarat tangan pada kedua rekannya untuk mengikutinya. Gaara dan Temari, yang sedari tadi mengekor di belakang Neji, mengikutinya dengan patuh.

Sekian detik setelah kelompok itu hilang dari pandangan, Sakura mencecar Sasuke, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kita bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sedang direncanakannya, bagaimana kalau—" Sakura kelimpungan sendiri dengan apa yang hendak dikatakannya.

"Kalau apa?" Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. "Bukannya ini peluang bagus bagi kita? Tidak perlu rencana-rencana untuk mendekati si bodoh itu. Kita sudah maju selangkah," ujarnya dengan senyum penuh percaya diri.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, "Aku tak suka ini. Semua rencana yang sudah kita susun tidak ada artinya,"

"Yang paling penting," Naruto bangkit dari tempatnya tersungkur di lantai, menepuk celananya yang kotor, "ada kemungkinan si Neji itu tertarik dengan 'gadis perak' kita. Buktinya dia ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu,"

Sasuke tak menyahut, tapi dari raut mukanya kelihatan jelas ia mengiyakan pendapat Naruto. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Oh tidak, beberapa jam lalu ini kau yang pesimis dengan rencana ini dan menentang habis-habisan. Sekarang kau ikut bermain di dalamnya, dan aku yang kelimpungan," Sakura menggerutu mengerling pada Naruto.

"Yah, kupikir, mau menentang seperti apa juga, kalian bakal terus saja menjalankan rencana ini. Oh dan aku bukannya setuju, lho. Hanya menikmatinya saja. Toh tak bisa kutolak. Aku sudah terlibat dan mau tak mau harus terus bermain sampai akhir," Naruto mengangkat bahu.

Sakura bersumpah dalam hatinya akan memeriksa gejala 'tiba-tiba pintar' Naruto ini nanti. Sekarang yang perlu dilakukannya adalah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini semua akan baik-baik saja. Ia suka sesuatu yang tersusun rapi dan terencana. Sesuatu yang diluar rencana hanya membuatnya gelisah.

"Kita pasti berhasil," Sasuke menyela pikiran Sakura. Sakura menoleh padanya dan melihat senyum penuh percaya diri Sasuke bertengger di sana.

"Selalu ada peluang," Naruto mengacungkan jempol kanannya, "untuk kemenangan mutlak,"

Sakura sekali lagi membuat catatan dalam kepalanya untuk menyelidiki gejala tiba-tiba pintar Naruto itu nanti.

-

TBC

* * *

Selesai juga chapter 2, berikutnya, konfrontasi langsung antara Neji & Sasuke sang gadis perak ;)

Ada saran? Kritik? Yang lainnya?

Suka? Tidak suka?

Silahkan disampaikan, saya pasang kuping lebar-lebar :)


End file.
